


Хроники страсти

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, жестокая правда жизни, секса не было, сна не было
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Из личных файлов директора Кренника за годы стройки. Нежнейший привет телеграм-каналу «Хроники страсти».





	Хроники страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо гранд-бете Efah!  
> Осторожно, мат.

Праздную победу: проект будет продолжаться. Вчера Амедда назначил мне на сегодня. Всю ночь готовил презентацию, вспоминал Брентааль. Вставил Амедду на один слайд с Императором — и вот мы продолжаем строить.

Корусант тоже празднует победу и будто не собирается останавливаться. Фейерверки разрываются на пустырях, где недавно взрывались корабли. Грохот, золотые огни, красота — как новый лес на месте пожара. Гален рассказывал.

Попробовал глиттер. Перед глазами огоньки и волны возбуждения от тонких гибких тел тогрут и твилечек, трущихся друг о друга. Острые соски сквозь тонкие туники можно ощутить, даже не касаясь. И чувство, что можно трахаться всю ночь.

Весь вечер рассказывал одной симпатичной мириаланке, чем занимался в войну. Привирал, конечно. Слушала она благосклонно, пила коктейль за коктейлем, глубоко и бархатно смеялась. Потом ушла с другой, а я под конец надрался так, что даже не заметил, какой расы. Секса не было.

***

Всё-таки удачное я выбил место под комплекс «Небесной мощи». Деревья шуршат, небоскрёбы создают такие особенные сиреневые сумерки, Гален что-то вдохновенно рассказывает про кайбер-кристаллы...

Сплавил Лиру в командировку на Олпинн вместе с ребёнком. Набился к Галену в гости, прихватил бутылку салластанского и — прекрасно провёл время, четыре часа глядя на то, как он сидит над чертежами.

Секса не было. И шея болит после ночёвки на диване.

***

Проснулся сегодня с жуткого похмелья, пошёл на кухню за водой — а там незнакомая зайгеррианка сидит чай пьёт! Говорит, между прочим, что секса не было. Я верю. Ещё и колёса закончились.

***

Сегодня побывал на ковре у Таркина. Ковёр у него в каюте — полная безвкусица. По одному этому ковру я мог бы сказать, что он с Эриаду. Ещё бы плюшевые портьеры повесил.

Ходят слухи, что эти свои ковры он стелет, чтобы не набивать синяков на своих костлявых коленях, когда с кем-то трахается. С кем — совершенно непонятно. Я лично отказался от подобных мыслей, как только взглянул ему в глаза.

Секса не было, но лучше бы был: выебал он меня по полной программе.

***

Познакомили с одной симпатичной хохотушкой, которая, по слухам, никому не отказывает. Нарисовал себе отгул на два дня, вырвался, сидим. Тёплый вечер, два бокала альдераанского в подарок от ресторана, разговор начал переходить в плоскость — комлинк. Водран. Начал он со слов «тут такая хуйня произошла, вы только не нервничайте»...

На блядской стройке века грузовой шаттл с кайбером врезался в переборку. Ебануло так, как может ебануть только грузовой, сука блядь, шаттл кайбера на пять тонн. От ангара осталось нихуя и маленькая верёвочка, пострадали верхние уровни, потери персонала не дослушал — начал орать.

Как же я заебался. За каждый этот расхуяренный шаттл Таркин так ебёт, будто через мозг пытается попасть мне хуем в жопу. А этот пиздорукий организатор только своими руками из пизды разводит. Криворукое уёбище, которое пилот, вовремя съебалось на тот свет, но я его и там достану и так блядину выебу, что он летать не сможет, даже если вхуярит себе в жопу ионный двигатель. И не отгулы теперь Водрану, а хуй в рот. На время восстановления ёбаного сектора он будет жить прямо в этом блядском ангаре, потому что если эти мохнатые хуетрясы ещё раз проебут и вхуярят балку не туда, куда надо, то я сам с Водрана шкуру сдеру и шубу из неё сделаю.

Прям как-то так ему и сказал. Только без Таркина. Отвёл душу.

Потом выдохнул, повернулся и увидел её глаза.

Секса не было.

***

Отсыпался после вчерашнего. Много думал.

Что-то есть философское в том, что жопа есть практически у всех существ в галактике. Хуй и пизда бывают только по очереди, а не одновременно. У некоторых вообще тентакли, а у кого-то наверняка и партеногенез.

А вот жопа есть у всех. Видимо, поэтому она у меня на стройке постоянно и наступает.

Низкую балку в грузовом ангаре, оказывается, спроектировал Эрсо. С-с-скотина. В идиотизм Эрсо я не верю, это только он думает, что я не замечаю все эти его мелкие гадости. Мне просто некогда ебать себе мозг ещё и этим. 

***

Весь день заняла возня с блядским заявлением о привлечении к субсидиарной ответственности от поставщиков с Эриаду (наверняка тоже мудоёбки с варварски роскошными коврами в кабинетах). Считать ли это за секс?

***

Поехали к ней. Заснул, пока она была в душе. Ну и хуй с ним. Полноценного сна не было ещё дольше, чем секса.

***

Встретил девушку. Красивая такая брюнетка, губки полные, ножки стройные, вся такая ух... Всё думал, где я её уже видел, — а потом узнал: это. Ребёнок. Галена.  
...  
Секса не было, и честно говоря, ну его нахуй, этот секс, с такими подставами.

**Author's Note:**

> Нельзя же вот так просто отказаться от возможности написать на рейтинг в команде имперского джена драббл, в котором секса не было.


End file.
